MYCUN Redemption
MYCUN Redemption is a 2019 3D computer-animated comedy crossover film produced by MYCUN Studios, CGI Entertainment, NicThic Productions, and Glass Ball Productions. It is the fifth installment in the MYCUN franchise, and a sequel to the 2016 film MYCUN Forever. The film will be directed by Taylor Grodin and C. Elbourn. Elijah Wood, Toby Kebbell, Selena Gomez, Pierre Coffin, Kodi Smit-McPhee, and Andy Serkis reprise their roles from the previous film. In the film, Gabriel and his team, the MYCUNs, had heard that MYCUN City is in trouble, and it's because Koba and his minions are taking over every GreenyToons universe and the real world where humans live. After researching for a Wikia user named Laser Pikachus (Mikko), the MYCUNs had to recruit other good characters from other GreenyToons universes and defeat Koba, his devious henchmen, and other evil GreenyToons characters, especially Gree Guy, before the invasion occurs. In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. In June 2016, 20th Century Fox announced that a fifth film is scheduled for a June 2019 release date. Christian Adams was hired at MYCUN Studios to work on the script for the fifth film. MYCUN Redemption premiered in Hollywood on June 26, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on July 5. The film received positive reviews for its humor, visual effects, and voice acting. It grossed over $1.1 billion worldwide, making it the first MYCUN film to pass the billion-dollar mark, the highest-grossing MYCUN film ever, the TBA-highest-grossing film of 2019, and the TBA-highest-grossing film. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Selena Gomez as Red Puckett * Pierre Coffin as Minions * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Max Charles as Carn Garza * Tom Holland as Laser Pikachus/Mikko Salovaara * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza * Ariel Winter as Desiree Garza and Mia * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda and Misuzu Makihara * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast * Tim Whintall as Bernard Bear * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Taran Killam as Nature Cat * Kate McKinnon as Squeeks * Bobby Moynihan as Hal * Kate Micucci as Daisy * Aaron Lohr as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Jason Marsden as Shougo * Kath Soucie as AAAA * Tress MacNeille as Violet and Jacus * Jim Cummings as Kozu * Hank Azaria as Structure * Billy West as Adventurer * Bryce Papenbrook as Nagito Komaeda * Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort * Helena Bonham Carter as Emily the Corpse Bride * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran * Selena Gomez as Mavis D. Loughran * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray the Mummy * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Jonny Solomon as Blobby Production Development In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. On April 27, 2016, C. Elbourn said he had no plans for a fifth film, but was open to the possibility. On June 22, 2016, 20th Century Fox announced that a fifth film is scheduled for a June 14, 2019 release date. On June 28, Christian Adams was hired at MYCUN Studios to work on the script for the fifth film. Later that day, he announced that MYCUN had signed a contract with Digital Leisure to use BrainDead 13 characters in the film. On August 27, 2016, it was announced that Taylor Grodin would be returning to direct the film and D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson would be coming in as producers. It was also reported that were set to reprise their roles from the previous installment. On September 4, 2016, the title for the fifth film has been revealed as MYCUN Redemption. The following day, Universal Pictures was in the talks to distribute the film internationally, making it the first MYCUN to be distributed by Universal since Legend of MYCUN. In March 2017, it was announced that the Hotel Transylvania characters would appear in the film. By early August 2017, the first draft of the script was completed. On September 12, 2017, Jim Gianopulos, the 20th Century Fox Chairman and CEO, announced that the film went into production. Casting Elijah Wood, Toby Kebbell, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, and Andy Serkis, reprised their roles from the previous film, while Finn Wolfhard replaces Kodi-Smit McPhee. The cast did the first of three table readings in October 2017, and began recording every week from January 2018 until the end of production. Animation Animation production for the film began in October 2017. CGI animation for props and sets were animated by the Sony Pictures Imageworks animation department. Visual effects The visual effects production for the film began on April 6, 2018, where it is supervised by C. Elbourn. Video editors, compositors, and visual effects artists edited the film just by importing 3D animated footage as the backgrounds. They even add CGI animated footage with the vector background as their cels, so they composite the backgrounds and the animation cels to make it look like fantasy in the final cut. Geo G. and Michael J. Wilson worked together to animate the Koba Clones sequences with help from Caleb Elbourn and Taylor Grodin, using Flash CS6, Autodesk Maya, and Adobe After Effects. Post-production The post-production began in June 1, 2018, where it is supervised by C. Elbourn, and directed by Geo G.. The sound production was created at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Sound editors Tom Myers, Teresa Eckton and Chris Boyes, and sound designer Gary Rydstrom design the sound and then edit it, next sound recorder Geo G. recorded the sound for Gray Rydstrom and Tom Johnson to edit and mix it, then sound re-recording mixers Tom Johnson and Gary Summers re-recorded the sound and mix it. Stereoscopic 3D production was directed, supervised, created, and animated by C. Elbourn and Rod Daniel. Stereoscopic 3D production was also created and animated by Legend3D. The digital imaging services are at Technicolor Digital Intermediates, where they time the color of the film, and cut the negative clips into the film. The opening titles are created by Blur Studio and Pacific Title, while the end credits are created by Scarlett Letters. Music The film's official soundtrack was released on June 21, 2019 by RCA Records. The film's songs and score were once again be composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Recording for the score began on February 28, 2019, and finished on March 24. Halsey contributed an original song to the film, "Techno Babble", which is the end credits version. A music video for the song was released by Entertainment Weekly on June 18. Other artists included in the album are Oly Murs, Ludacris and Andrew McMahon. Release MYCUN Redemption is scheduled to be released on July 5, 2019 by 20th Century Fox. It was previously set for a July 12, 2019 release. It was originally set to be distributed by 20th Century Fox prior to Disney's acquisition. The film will premiere at the Mercedes-Benz Stadium in Atlanta on June 5, 2019. The film will be released in the United Kingdom earlier on June 14, 2019 and a release in Japan on September 20, 2019. The film will be preceded by Milo to the Rescue, a short film based on Milo Murphy's Law. Marketing The first official teaser trailer was released online on Black Friday 2018 (November 23, 2018). The trailer received 130 million views in 24 hours, surpassing Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm ''(122 million views) as the most viewed trailer for an animated film in that time period. On April 10, 2019, 20th Century Fox released the official trailer for the film. The official trailer was viewed 135 million times in 24 hours, surpassing the ''Redemption ''teaser trailer as the most viewed trailer for an animated film in that time period. The marketing campaign for ''Redemption ''is the largest for any MYCUN Studios film, surpassing $200 million and beating ''Legend of MYCUN's $150 million campaign. Promotional partners include Stand Up to Cancer, Mastercard, Ulta Beauty, the Audi e-tron GT Concept car, McDonald's, GEICO, Coca-Cola, Google, General Mills, Hertz, Ziploc, Oppo, and Synchrony Financial. Home media MYCUN Redemption was released on digital on October 8, 2019 and will be released on DVD, Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on October 29, 2019. The DVD and Blu-ray combo packs also includes a short film Gabriel and Homer's Guide to Cool Things. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included two limited edition Gabriel and Koba toys. Reception Box office MYCUN Redemption grossed $390.5 million in the United States and Canada, and $741.4 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.132 billion. Critical response On the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 91% approval rating based on 273 reviews, with an average rating of 7.49/10. Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 68 out of 100 based on 53 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".Category:EvanRocks Wiki